


Brothers from another Mother

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Basically the Wonder Twins and Ryan are related, Brothers, Fake AH Crew, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunions, its cute, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: A Brother's Love is something beautiful





	Brothers from another Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the entirety of a day,and a vast majority was inspired from one of my favorite emotional scenes of Power Rangers.There was a plot twist that made me wanna cry and the situation fit the story. Check out the episode "Family Fusion" from power rangers ninja steel(only if you're okay with spoilers!!!cause this episode is a big one)
> 
> anyway,I hope you enjoy!

Ryan never particularly liked torture,especially when he was the one receiving it.

 

But he would take it if it meant Trevor would never feel a thing.

 

His brother's yells echoed,and Ryan could do nothing.Nothing but hear him cry out in pain.It had only been a year since they reunited,little to nothing after nearly twelve.He closed his eyes.

 

Soon the yells subsided.Ryan felt worried.

 

There was boot sounds and then the door opened.What sounded like a body was dropped and then the door slammed shut.

 

Once out of range,Ryan opened his eyes.Trevor was lying there,breathing hard but very much alive.

 

“Trev?”he whispered over.The younger man stirred, “You alive?”

 

“Barely”Trevor manages,amidst a hacking cough which resulted in blood, “Fuckkkk.That’s new”

 

“Stay awake at least for now so you don't choke”

 

“Sure,wasn't planning on sleeping anyway”Trevor managed to sit up.He looked a bit strange,the blood on his lips contrasting to his bleach blond hair.

 

They fell into silence.

 

“How long had it been?”Ryan spoke.

 

“Dunno.Hope they find us soon though,the Fakes don't need a new boss yet”at that,Ryan gently kicked out at his brother, “Hey,I’m speaking truth”

 

“You're not wrong,but think positively.You know they’re coming for us”

 

“I know,but there’s always a possibility”

 

They went silent again.

 

What seemed like hours passed.The brothers had moved against the wall,allowing Trevor to sit upright.

 

“I remember that time Dad took us camping and you fished for the first time ”Ryan spoke amidst the silence.Trevor was lying against his shoulder wrapped in his leather jacket, “You caught that trout that pulled you into the water.Alfredo dove in after you and you two wrangled that fish like pros”

 

“We were four years old,Dad should have thought of that”Trevor snorted at the memory, “I’m glad we were taught to swim though”

 

“Yeah”Ryan smiled at that, before asking “Once we get out of here,you want to go camping?Just us?None of the others?”

 

“Sounds perfect”Trevor smiled back,just as the heavy door opened.The two men looked up.

 

A figure stood in the doorway.He wore a red jacket with white stripes on the side with dark pants.In one hand he held a ring of keys,the other a bloody bat.His face was hidden by a hockey mask.

 

“Who are you?”Trevor asked,skeptical.

 

“Your way out,obviously”he said,as Ryan got up,supporting Trevor, “I think I got everyone in the building.”

 

“Wait,you just _murdered_ your whole group?”Both men were in disbelief.

 

“Technically I was a temporary hire”The man in the red jacket shrugged, “I didn't really care about anyone here”

 

They just nodded at that ,but Ryan was slightly suspicious.

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now we get you two the hell out of here,and I go on my merry way”The man said,moving over to them, “Can you walk?”

* * *

  


They met the Fakes outside the warehouse,located in the middle of the desert.The man stayed with them.No one spoke as they waited.

 

Jack,Lindsay,Jeremy and Steffie rolled up.Almost instantly,Steffie was upon the two men,checking them over with Jeremy as her helper.While they did that,Lindsay  and Jack focused on the mysterious man.

 

“Wanted to thank you for helping out our boys”Jack smiled at him, “What can we call you?”

 

The man thought about it.

 

“I guess you can call me the Sauce”he says,then laughs at their surprise, “It's an old nickname my brothers gave me when I was little”

 

“Cute”Lindsay smiled,before holding her hand out, “Thanks,Sauce.Guess we’ll see you around”

 

The Sauce seemed to smile as he took the hand, “You’re welcome,ladies.Just take care of them”

 

They said their goodbyes,then the man walked away back towards the warehouse.He vanished inside and left them alone.

 

\-----------

Ryan and Trevor spent the week healing.Their friends hovered but gave them space.They healed nicely despite Trevor’s ankle being sprained.

 

“Hey,Lindsay”Trevor asked one day when Steffie had deemed him able to walk on his ankle with a boot, “Did you catch that guy’s name?The one who helped me and Ry?”

 

“Oh yeah.Said his name was the Sauce.Old nickname...Trevor,are you okay?”Tears were spilling from his eyes as he realized what had happened.

 

“Oh god”He covered his eyes.A chuckle left his body, “I was so stupid”

 

“What?”

 

“Did he leave you anything else?”

* * *

  


“Guys,this is the Sauce”Trevor said two weeks later.The other occupants of the penthouse looked up. The same man that the rescuers had met in the search for their kidnapped friends entered,mask in place, “He’s gonna be working with us for a while”

 

“Nice to meet you all”the Sauce smiled with his eyes.Everyone moved to greet him.

 

However the man stopped greeting,locking eyes with the skull of the Vagabond, who had appeared from the hallway.Trevor saw this and smiled.

 

“Hey,Ryan,have you met the new hire?”Trevor makes a point of speaking his real name,moving to the Sauce’s side as he spoke.

 

“No,Trevor”Ryan sighed, “I just got-”he stopped mid sentence.

 

In the momentary distraction,the Sauce had removed his hockey mask.

 

A man that looked almost exactly like Trevor stared back.His only differences were his darker skin,hair and a prominent scar over his left eye.Trevor’s grin only widened.

 

Ryan slowly removed his mask as well,and revealed his eyes to be full of tears.

 

“Alfredo”he managed,his usually strong voice cracking.

 

“Hey big bro,long time no see”Alfredo smiled,only to have the older man surge forward and wrap him in a tight hug.The room was silent,broken only by the man’s sobs.

 

Trevor smiled,as Ryan suddenly pulled him into the hug.

 

“I missed this so much”he muttered into his brothers’ ears, “We’re together now”

 

“And that’s what important”Alfredo replied,burying his face into his brother’s shoulder.

 

“I’m home”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.It came to me in the shower at midnight.humor me XD
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!Until Next Time!


End file.
